Skillspark WORDS
Doson: This is how the legend himself Skillspark calls upon his friend DawsonDomo in order for Skills to ask him something/ tell him something Gelp: This is how THE MAN calls for HELP Retard: '''Skillspark says this word every two fucking seconds holy shit STOP '''kys: STOP PYFROG: Skill's ARCH NEMESIS (IMPORTANT INFO) bias: PYFROG GIVE ME TRUSTED men: HE CANT FUCKING SAY MAN CORRECTLY SO HE CALLS UPON THE BRETHERIN USING MEN holy shit: IM DONE WITH YOUR FUCKING SHIT I CANT STAND YOU ANYMORE ELLO: '''Skillspark's brain functions are that low that he has to resort to screaming "Ello" to anyone he meets because for some reason he cannot get it in his thick skull that he needs to say "Hello" '''shut deh fook up: SHUT THE FUCK UP IM DONE WITH UR SHIT YOU FAGGOT KYS fuck you funny money: i cant recognize something funny because it is directed at me, and i cant say funny and money together without sounding like a 3 year old come on brrrrrro: skillspark turns br for 10 seconds and makes fun of people simppark: shut the fuck up smirky you arent fucking funny kys BRO THIS IS THE BEST ANIME EVER: (the latest anime skills has watched) big brain hacker man simppark: shut the fuck up smirky you arent fucking funny kys BRO THIS IS THE BEST ANIME EVER: (the most recent anime skills has watched) You have car tire brain, What the fuck up: Skillspark finally at his limit, tired and exasperated unleashed a final finisher in his broken english tongue. This will go down as a moment to remember as people have said "aye mate good insult love it to bits" Skillsparks fatherhood Skillspark to SloXus on her wedding day: "I am your father you will call me daddy" Skillspark was present on the wedding day of SloXus and Adamkys to give away his daughter SloXus It was also noted that Skillpark was seen to be crying afterwards meaning he either despised his love interest Adamkys being married to his daughter or he was happy (the latter being less reasonable) Fatherhood section edited by Psymewtwo who actually has a brain and can recall The Safe Space Trial Brokenbubble: Judge Defendant: Skillspark Witnesses: DawsonDomo, Blackboo1337, Keymanb, Adamkys and FunnyMoney(?) It all started when Skillspark was trying to prove that he was of the black skinned colour. Everyone instantly got angry at him for saying this leading into the trial of Safe Space 2019. The topic completely changed when Skills then posted a photo of White Obama saying "uh nah Obama is white?" (honestly the chromosomes on this man could create another human - Psy) which lead to the verdict of guilty and he was banned from Safe Space ending the trial of Skills Pyfrog Vs Skills Park (ONGOING ARC) Pyfrog The Tyrant Skills Park: The Warrior The Pjj Community: The Witness ' It all started when skills park was called out by pyfrog for the skills park fly gif Skills park scared for his pjj career, responded to pyfrog in an act of desperation saying " YOU HAVE CARTIRE BRAIN WHAT THE FUCK UP" Pyfrog PISSED acted swiftly and put up a staff vote asking if they should ban previous exploiters '(AKA SKILLS PARK AND DIGGERMAN99) Sadly the vote went through and skills park was banned from the pjj discord along with diggerman99. But there was a light at the end of the tunnel the the vote suddenly became EVEN! The Staff team was fighting to save pjj hero skills park In the end the vote had become positive SAVING skills park and diggerman99 Skills park now lives out his days in pjj a survivor always on his tippy toes WAITING for pyfrog to strike What will come of mr park?Category:Poopoo monkey Category:SkillsPark poop